So I'm Imagining Chapter 53 now
by MirrorDede
Summary: Sharon Rainsworth has always wanted to be useful to Xerxes Break. In this post-ch52 one-shot, she finally gets her chance to come to his rescue, when Elliot and Leo attack him. You'll be saying "crack!" faster than Yura Isla can bust a move.


**Summary:** Sharon Rainsworth has always wanted to be useful to Xerxes Break. In this one-shot, she finally gets her chance to come to his rescue, when Elliot and Leo attack him. You'll be saying "crack!" faster than Yura Isla can bust a move.

**Rating:** PG-13 for violence

**Words:** 796

**Writer's Note:** Spoilers for Retrace 52. I realize that the title is lame, and Retrace 53 has already come out, and of course, none of this stuff came true, but it is still fun anyway.

_The scene is Yura Isla's mansion on the night of Oz's 2__nd__ coming of age ceremony. Break is blind, but no one around knows that but Sharon and Oz. Break has just accused Elliot Nightray of being the headhunter…_

_**So I'm imagining ch 53 now…**_

"Yes, Elliot, _you_ are the headhunter," accused Break, hauling Elliot up by his arm.

"Wh...what?" stuttered Elliot, still weary from a fainting spell.

"You wanted to eliminate your competition as heir to the Nightray dukedom," said Break, poking Elliot in the chest with his cane. "That much is obvious."

"I…I did not! You don't know what you're talking about!" cried Elliot, finding his emotional fuse and lighting it.

Leo, standing nearby, gritted his teeth in anger and felt for his pistol.

For several minutes, Break argued with Elliot, oblivious to Leo's growing wrath.

"And furthermore," said Break to Elliot, "I believe your weakness has allowed a supernatural power to take hold of you and is killing people through you…perhaps that power is from…Glen Baskerville?" He paused and glanced around the room for effect.

A small crowd had gathered around the scene, and among them, were Sharon and Oz.

Oz had seen with his own eyes how temperamental Leo could be, and protectively whispered to Sharon,

"Watch out for Leo, he's got a gun and a nasty temper."

Sharon, rather than think of protecting herself, immediately began to worry even more about Break, who was inciting Elliot and Leo with his accusations.

"Or perhaps," said Break, "you, or your valet, Leo, have made an illegal contract and are killing people with the help of your chain…the Queen of Hurts, I assume? Just what is it about the past you wish to change?" He tapped his finger against his chin thoughtfully.

Elliot slapped Break as hard as he could with his open hand. Taken off guard he fell into Sharon, who quickly lifted her skirts and hid Break underneath them.

Break, at first confused and unaware of where he was, felt around him and discovered Sharon's smooth ankles. He knew they were hers, because he could hear her kind voice from above.

"Now, please, Elliot-san," cooed Sharon, "I don't know what Break is thinking. I'm so sorry he's accusing you this way, but I'm sure he has his reasons." She smiled and bowed her head slightly. "However unsound they might be."

Oz, Gil and some of the others looked at the movement under Sharon's skirt with some consternation, and there was a great deal of blushing on Gil's part.

Break, slightly delirious from Sharon's scent, poked his head out from under her skirts. Immediately, Leo drew his gun and pointed it at the side of Break's head. Completely unaware of the danger he was in, Break climbed out from under Sharon's skirt and started blathering,

"Ah, well, it was bit warm under there…anyone want a lollipop?" He took out an array of brightly colored lollies and offered them to the air in front of him.

Leo aimed his gun directly at Break's heart, his mouth in an angry snarl.

Sharon gasped and jumped in front of Leo's gun to protect Break. Instinctively, she reached her arms around back of her to hold onto him, her face determined.

"Ojou-sama, you keep trying to get so close to me, everyone will be spreading rumors about us," Break said in a lighthearted tone of voice.

Meanwhile, Oz knocked the gun out of Leo's hand. Already cocked, it skittered across the floor and shot Yura Isla in the foot.

"Oooowww ooooowww!" Yura cried, dancing around on one foot in a manner reminiscent of a marionette being controlled by a person high on methamphetamine.

At the same time, Gil grabbed the sword away from his brother Elliot, while Vincent bound his little brother with rope.

"Where'd you get the rope?" asked Gil, noticing Ada was using similar rope to tie up Leo.

"Ada-sama has an amazing supply of rope in her…private quarters," whispered Vincent to Gil.

"Elliot," said Vincent, tying his hands behind his back. "You really brought shame to the Nightray family, with this headhunting of yours. I'm glad Break-san caught you before you got a chance to kill Gil or me." Vincent looked over at Break and gave him an ingratiating smile.

Unable to see Vincent's facial expression, Break just looked puzzled.

"Lollipop? Anyone?" he asked, offering lollipops to the air in front of him. "Please, take one before I eat them all…" he muttered under his breath.

Feeling embarrassed for Break, Sharon took him by the arm and led him away from the group.

"Where are those two going?" asked a befuddled and slightly irate Gil.

"Ah, Sharon-sama?" called out Ada, who was putting the finishing touch on Leo's hog-tie. She jumped up and ran over to Sharon.

"Here's the key to my dungeon," whispered Ada to Sharon, as she tucked the key into Sharon's hand. "Just be sure to wipe up any, uh, spills!"

"Thanks!" said Sharon, huge, blushing grin on her face.

"Have fun!" mouthed Ada, winking.

_**The M-rated followup is called "The Buckling and Unbuckling of Xerxes Break." You can find it linked from my profile.**_


End file.
